


Day With the Uris-Denbrough Family

by Trashbaggbabbie



Series: Parents!Stenbrough [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Parents!stenbrough, i love them, just a family day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Bill and Stan’s day with their kids





	Day With the Uris-Denbrough Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nice concept and I’ve been writing it for two days.

A kiss on the back of his neck wakes Stan up out of his sleep. The kisses start to trail from the back of his neck to the side of his neck. He turns his head and leans Bill’s up to kiss him fully. Bill hums into the kiss and grins as Stan pulls back.

“Guh-huh-good morning.” Bill whispers, nudging his nose against Stan’s cheek. Stan smiles, feeling content and happy after the night before. He finally has a day off from work today and can relax.

“Good morning, Billy.” Stan whispers back, turning so him and Bill are facing each other. Stan sees the fondness in Bill’s eyes as he stares down at him; Stan knows Bill sees the same from him. Bill leans down and kisses him softly.

“The k-kids are still ah-asleep.” Bill whispers against his lips and Stan grins, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. Bill presses himself against Stan fully and Stan hums softly.

“Daddy! Papa!” Bill spoke too soon. Bill rolls off of Stan and smiles as Stan looks a little frustrated. The frustration goes away and a smile goes across his face as the two four year olds make their way into their parents room and crawl onto the bed. It’s a daily thing now, Stan realizes.

When they first adopted Jess and Jack when they were two, they were a little hesitant on being near their new parents. Jess didn’t trust them that much and Jack always followed his sister. By the time they were three, Jess was crawling in their bed at night; Stan and Bill would wake up to two toddlers cuddled between them. Now, the two come in and out of their parent’s room whenever they liked.

Stan laughs as Jack quietly climbs onto the bed, wobbly walking to Stan and plopping down on his lap. Said dad guesses that Jess woke up the small boy and said they’re going to their daddies’ room. Stan kisses on Jack’s head quietly, smoothing back the little boy’s hair. Stan looks from Jack to Jess and sees her talking away to Bill. Bill’s eyes shine with happiness as she talks to him about the story she was told at daycare. Stan remembers when it was tears replacing the happiness.

_Stan didn’t really notice how the kids used to favor him over Bill. Stan always worked and Bill was left at home to take care of the kids, disciplining them when he needed to. Jess got mad that Bill wouldn’t let her have a piece of candy after brushing her teeth and refused to go to bed, which Jack followed, which stressed Bill out. He thankfully got them to bed before Stan came home, but it still hurt after Jess said “I hate you. I want Papa.” Stan came home to Bill on the couch, his head in his hand on the brink of tears._

_“Th-They huh-huh-hate me.” Bill had said before starting to cry. The sight broke Stan’s heart and he held his husband as he cried. The next day, Stan got up and let Bill sleep in. He walked into the kitchen to see Jess coloring onto a piece of paper; Jack watching his sister._

_“Papa! Can you help me write?” Jess asked sheepishly when she saw him standing in the doorway. She knew she was in trouble because one, she got the supplies without asking and two, she knew that Stan knew about what happened. Stan walks over and looks down at the paper to see messy drawings of two little stick people and one big one._

_“I want it to say ‘We love you, Daddy.’” Jess said quietly, pushing the picture to Stan, who felt his heart warming up a little more. He nodded and wrote down what she said, noticing her draw another stick figure, which had to be him, making the whole family. They all took it up to Bill after that and Jess gave it to Bill, who cried when he read it. Jess freaked out and said she was sorry, but then Bill hugged her tightly, smiling as Jack squirmed his way in to the hug._

“Stan?” Stan blinks and looks at Bill, who is looking at him along with Jess. Jack is back to sleep in his arms, softly breathing on his chest.

“Sorry, what?” Stan said, shifting Jack slightly as he sits up a little more. He notices Bill smile at him again.

“Jess wants pancakes. Since it’s your day off, I thought we could go to that diner we all like.” Jess squeals a little and jumps a little on the bed, stopping when Stan warns her about Jack sleeping.

“Please, Papa.” She begs and Stan pretends to think.

“I guess.” Jess squeals and slips off of the bed, running to her room to get clothes for the day on. Stan lightly sets down Jack and looks at Bill as he starts to walk out. “You gonna help her?” Bill turns back and nods, a smile on his face.

“Yeah. I’ll pick out an outfit for Jack too.”   
——  
Waking up Jack was a little more dramatic than Stan thought it would be. The little boy slept through Stan and Bill dressing him and sitting in the car; but when they got to the diner, Stan moved him a little too quick and Jack jolted away. Right away, he started crying and clinging onto Stan, who bounced him lightly until he stopped crying. He tried to set down Jack, but the small boy didn’t want to let go of his Papa; he started to cry again. Stan sighed and just carried Jack into the diner and to the booth where Jess and Bill sat. Bill looks at Stan sympathetically; he knows how Jack got while sleepy. Stan sits with Jack on his lap and looks over the food for himself and Jack.

“Jack, huh-honey. Duh-do you want pancakes?” Bill asks, looking up at his son in his husband’s lap. Jack nods, a small “yes daddy” coming out of his mouth. Stan smiles at the sound of his little boy’s voice and kisses his head softly. Jack doesn’t talk much, but when he does, both of his dads savor it. Before, they got worried as Jess talked more, but Jack didn’t. They went to the doctors, to see if there was something wrong, and learned that Jack was a person with selective mutism. He could speak, he just doesn’t choose to speak to anyone besides his dads and Jess now.

The waitress comes and Jess orders for herself and her Daddy, when he stutters and gets visibly upset. Stan orders for himself and Jack, who squirms a little on Stan’s leg as the waitress looks at him. She writes down their orders and walks away, a kind smile on her face. Bill and Jess color on the sheet they have down on the table while Stan brings out his phone, letting Jack play a matching game. For a little boy at the age of four, Jack is smart like Jess, but he doesn’t show it. It reminds Stan of Richie, who he has to talk to later about a word he heard from his little girl.

The waitress comes back and sets down all of their plates, the kind smile still showing. As the plate for Jack is set down, Stan smiles and thanks the waitress as he notices she cut up Jack’s pancakes. Jack always tore his off and dipped them while Jess ate them with a fork and knife with her syrup spread around. The waitress just seemed to know.

After they finish eating, Stan picks up Jack off of his lap and sets him on his hip, leaving a nice tip for the waitress. He walks out to the car and watches as Jess runs around the car. He smiles and straps in Jack, noticing the little boy is getting sleepy again after eating. He checks the time and notices it’s around noon.

“Jess!” He hears his husband’s panicked scream for their daughter and watches with horror as Bill runs and scoops up a terrified Jess from almost getting hit by a car.

“You duh-don’t do that, Jess! Y-Y-You don’t run away! You cuh-could’ve got hurt!” Bill’s lecture to his daughter makes her bottom lip tremble and she apologizes as she bursts into tears. He hugs her to him, shushing her as he looks up at a worried looking Stan. That person driving was reckless and Bill swears if she got hit, he would never forgive himself. They all silently get in the car, Jack asleep again and Jess sitting with a tear stained face.

They make their way to the park, waking up Jack again. They walk on the trail that Stan always used to walk on when him and Bill first moved here and Stan pointed out birds to his kids, who watched in fascination. Bill watched with a loving look in his eyes. His family was perfect.   
———  
Walking into the house, Stan carries a once again sleeping Jack into the living room. He lays down with Jack and kisses his forehead softly as he covers Jack up with his favorite blanket. Stan hears Jess apologizing to Bill again, her voice still thick from the tears. Bill says that it’s okay and he was just worried. Stan feels his eyelids get heavier and he finds himself falling asleep.

An hour later, he’s waking up to Bill shaking him softly. Stan blinks his eyes open and notices Jack isn’t on him. He sits up and looks around in a panic. Bill pushes him back softly.

“He’s alright. I put him and Jess in their beds after they fell asleep.” Stan sighs in relief and nods, leaning into Bill when he sits down. They sit in silence for a few moments.

“I’m proud of where we are.” Bill says quietly, rubbing his nose into Stan’s cheek before kissing it. Stan smiles softly and turns to him.

“We’re married. We’re Dad’s.” Bill smiles at the thought of his two little ones. “We’re making good money. We’re in love.” Stan kisses Bill, shutting him up. The whines of Jack make Bill sigh when he pulls away.

“I swear they have senses on when we want alone time.” Stan hears him mumble as he stands up. Stan laughs as Bill walks up to the kid’s room. He comes back down with Jack in his arms and a sleepy Jess walking behind him.

“She woke up when I walked in.” Bill says, smiling fondly at the kids. It’s about five at the time so Bill hands Jack over to Stan before walking into the kitchen to make dinner. Jess settles her way next to Stan and falls asleep again; Jack doing the same against Stan’s chest. Stan finds himself falling asleep too.

Bill walks back into the living room after he’s done cooking and setting the table an hour later. He stops and smiles, loving the way his husband and kids adore each other. He walks over quietly and wakes up Stan, who groans, slapping away the hand that pokes him.

“Stanley. Get your as—Butt up.” Bill says, listening to Jess’ giggle as she wakes up. Bill grins and reaches down, tickling her, which makes her squeal and jerk a little as she wakes up. Jack wakes up silently against Stan’s chest and smiles, tucking his head into Stan’s neck.

“C’mon. Time to eat, family.”   
————  
The Uris-Denbrough family eats and then goes to the living room for a movie, which they let Jack pick. Jack wanted to watch Finding Nemo, like always, and he falls asleep first. Jess crashes next and Stan notices Bill starts to towards the end.

“Time for bed.” Stan smiles and stands up, helping Bill stand up too. They each grab a kid, Stan with Jess and Bill with Jack, and make their way upstairs. They tuck the kids in and each kiss both of their foreheads before walking towards their own room. Bill strips down to his briefs and collapses on the bed, making Stan roll his eyes as he picks up Bill’s dirty clothes and throws them in the basket to wash later. Bill’s snores run through the room and Stan chuckles, going to the bathroom. He does his nightly routine before slipping in the bed next to Bill, yawning. His eyes slip shut and he hears Bill shift a little in the bed.

“I love you, Stan Uris-Denbrough.” Bill mumbles sleepily.

“I love you too, Bill Uris-Denbrough.” Stan was finally happy in life. He had the most perfect husband and the most perfect kids. He doesn’t want his life to ever change. 


End file.
